Bugs/Classic
This is a list of known bugs in Spelunky v99.5. Please contribute if you have found a bug that is not currently on this list, or has been resolved. Please format it like this: Bug Title: Bug description Discovered by: Discoverer's name Resolved?: Yes / No and the version or post by Derek in which it was confirmed resolved. Known Bugs Tutorial Room bug Bug Title: If you use the rope at the start of the level you will have none left by the time you get down to the bottom leaving you in an impossible situation .''' '''Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Sun Room Score Bug Bug Title: Sun Room Score Bug: There is a place in the Sun Room minigame on the left wall on the lowest part of the hanging vine where you can sit and avoid all of the traps. Surviving more than 100 seconds causes the game to not record the score properly. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Udjat Eye Bug Bug Title: Udjat Eye Bug: There is a moderate chance of being unable to get the Udjat Eye in your game, either because the chest spawns without the key or the other way around (or in some cases neither spawn). Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Analysis: Key or chest spawns above the top of the level. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Black Market Entrance Bug Bug Title: Black Market Entrance Bug: The Black Market entrance can be generated in a location that is unreachable without sticky bombs, or inside the wall of a shop. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Hedjet Bug Bug Title: There is a chance the Hedjet will fail to spawn, even though the Moai head is generated properly. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Ankh Revival Bug Bug Title: The Ankh can fail to revive you inside the Hedjet's alcove, instead bringing you back to the start of the level. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 City Of Gold Entrance Bug Bug Title: The entrance to the City of Gold can fail to spawn, in the same way the Udjat Eye does. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Multiple Damsel Kills Bug Bug Title: Multiple Damsel Kills Bug: It is possible to recieve kill credit twice for the same damsel, either by killing her and then using another method of instadeath (spikes, bombs) on the dead body. Discovered by: nemryn on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Damsel Repeat Rescue Bug Bug Title: Damsel Repeat Rescue Bug: If there's a spring below the exit, a damsel's exiting will be interrupted, allowing her to be rescued repeatedly and inflating the rescue count. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Level Generation Path Bug Bug Title: Level Generation Path Bug: On any randomly-generated level (read: all of them), it is possible to start in a small area with no way out other than a bomb. There are also places where you are forced to use a bomb or rope to progress to the exit. In particular, the totem spears in the jungle levels will often create situation which require a rope or bomb at the beginning of the level. I suppose you could call this a 'feature' instead of a 'bug'...if you didn't save any bombs/ropes, you can't win. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Boulder accelerates when going left Last version observed in: v0.99.5 Analysis by Interiot: In oBoulder's "Collision Event with object oSolid", there are the following two lines: if (xVel > 0) xVel -= 0.1; // decellerate when smashing through objects to the right else if (xVel < 0) xVel -= 0.1; // ACCELERATE when smashing through objects to the left Steps to confirm this in-game: # Start the game in debug mode # Add "oBoulder.xVel" to the watch # Load the attached map # Tools > Execute Code "instance_create(624, 32, oBoulder);" # If using my 'wholelevel' modified .exe, you can see the boulder traverse the entire width of the level many times. If using the normal .exe, you can still see 'xVel' increase to 6.0 or more, well higher than the initial 4.5. Stunned Spring Bounce Bug Bug Title: Stunned Spring Bounce Bug: In Area 3, if you land on a springboard while stunned you will shoot up much higher than usual. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Stunned Spring Bounce Game Freeze Description: In the Ice World, during a level with a "Psychic Presence" feeling, had 2 health, and I believe I had a rope in my hand and was trying to crouch-drop it off a very high ledge. Some enemy hit me unexpectedly, bringing me down to 1 health, and knocking me off the ledge (at least 1 full screen's height) and up against the left side of the screen. At the bottom of the fall, there was a spring, which bounced my injured body back up to the full height it fell from. The bounce did not cause any damage, but on the way back down from the bounce, the game froze just before I hit the ground/spring the second time. All graphics & animations were frozen, with my body floating in the tile above the spring, with 1 health, and then the text for "chilly feeling" and ghost noise appeared. Had to force-quit. Discovered by: Sideburns Resolved? Not resolved as of v.99.5 Climbing Glove Overshoot Bug Bug Title: Climbing Glove Overshoot Bug: When the player has climbing gloves, two-block ledges can be jumped over without catching the edge. This unexpected behavior can result in death if there are spikes or a long fall on the other side. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Rope Through Wall Bug Bug Title: Rope Through Wall Bug: It is possible to throw a downward rope through a 1-tile wall. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Rope Snag Bug Bug Title: Rope Snag Bug: A rope thrown upward may "catch" on a ceiling even if it winds up below open air once it deploys. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Shopkeeper Collision Bug Bug Title: Shopkeeper Collision Bug: It is possible for shopkeepers to kill you with their shotguns through a 1-tile wall. Discovered by: Gorvin on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Bow Misfire Bug Bug Title: Bow Misfire Bug: Crouching and firing the bow from a full draw will cause you to lose an arrow without anything being fired. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Arrow Trap Sensor Bug Bug Title: Arrow Trap Sensor Bug: Thrown objects will not always set off an arrow trap. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Supposedly resolved in v.99.5, but still persists. Arrow Trap Facing Bug Bug Title: Arrow Trap Facing Bug: Right-facing arrow traps are not randomly generated. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Analysis: The conflicting "x-16" checks prevented the oArrowTrapRight branch from ever running. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5. Patch by interiot on the forums. Vanishing Spring Bug Bug Title: Vanishing Spring Bug: Spring traps will tend to vanish when scrolled off the bottom of the screen. Reproduction: demonstration level: Climb the ladder and descend again. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Final Boss Block Bug Bug Title: Final Boss Block Bug: If you cause a moveable block to fall onto the Giant Golden Head it will be unable to move, making it very difficult (if not impossible) to finish him off. The block can't be pushed off due to bouncing while standing on top of the head. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Final Exit Bug Bug Title: Final Exit Bug: The tile below the exit of the final boss room is not indestructible, and can be destroyed by bomb frogs among other things. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Inflated Victory Score Bug Bug Title: Inflated Victory Score Bug: After a won game, the final score on the high-score screen will sometimes be several times higher than the actual score. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Floating Spikes Bug Bug Title: Floating Spikes Bug: In some cases, spikes are not destroyed when the tile below them is. Discovered by: Several people on the forums, screen captured by Magikaru. Analysis: Cascading tile destruction is not computed for offscreen objects, yet the boulder can destroy tiles offscreen. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Missing Whip Animation Bug Bug Title: Missing Whip Animation Bug: The player's whip vanishes, and the player gets stuck in the whipping animation. Reproduction: '''Stand at a corner, whip, and then quickly crouch and flip down the ledge. '''Discovered by: Fifth on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Reproducibility: 100% Analysis by Interiot: When this happens, you can see that oPlayer1 gets stuck in state = DUCKTOHANG. You can reproduce it artificially, in a way similar to the normal method, by doing: oPlayer1.state = oPlayer1.DUCKTOHANG; oPlayer1.sprite_index = sAttackRight; oPlayer1.image_speed = 0.8; Alternate Costume Edge-Rope Flip Bug Bug Description: Edge-rope flip bug: When playing in the alternate costume, crawling to flip-hang off of a ledge will not make you climb onto a rope deployed next to that edge. Reproduction: '''Place a downward rope at the edge of a platform and crawl off the edge, while in the alternate costume. '''Discovered by: E-mouse Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Damsel Web Knockout Bug (cosmetic) Bug Title: Damsel Web Knockout Bug: Damsels thrown into a spider web will be permanently stunned until you go in and clear the web for them. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Money Counting Bug (cosmetic) Bug Title: Money Counting Bug: If you exit a level while you still have money being counted up (for instance from delivering a Golden Idol), the amount displayed on the score screen will be off, although you will still have the full amount. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Score Screen Treasure Bug (cosmetic) Bug Title: Score Screen Treasure Bug: If you gather too many different pieces of treasure in a single level (usually happens with the smallest chunks of gold found after a boulder rampage) the treasure on the end-of-level score screen will go off the screen. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Score Screen Rescue Bug (cosmetic) Bug Title: Score Screen Rescue Bug: When playing in the alternate costume, the change is not reflected in the loot tally properly. Discovered by: Several people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Black Market Game Freezing Bug Bug Title: Black Market Game Freeze: Nearly half to 3/4ths of the times that I've discovered and entered the black market, the game decides to freeze and must be exited via ctrl-alt-del or alt-tab + close program. Discovered by: Experienced by MechanisMs and an acquaintance. Supposedly fixed for v.99.5, but still experienced by Zen and at least one other person. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 (3rd) Objects Stick In Walls When Dropped Bug Bug Title: Objects Stick In Walls When Dropped: Walk up to a wall and crouch against it, then drop an object. The object will get partially stuck in the wall (you can still pick it up). If you do this with the Damsel, she can't move until you fetch her. Discovered by: DogBoy. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 No Falling Damage Bug Description: It's possible to avoid any amount of falling damage by tapping the jump button twice just as you touch the ground. This bug can be reproduced 100% of the time by entering the level editor, clicking 'test' without adding any tiles, using the debug mode to set the room_speed to 10, and tapping as quickly as possible as you near the floor. Reported by: Several people on the forums. Latest version observed: Observed in v0.99.5. Web Gun Grapple Bug Bug Title: Hanging on to a cliff or gripping a wall with the climbing gloves and then firing the web gun causes the spelunker to rapidly slide up the wall. Firing the gun additional times increases the speed. Reported by psicopoo Latest version observed v0.99.5 Resolved?: No Uneven Water Bug Bug Title: Uneven Water: Find a totem pole in Area 2 that's only partially submerged in water and lay a bomb so that only the top (exposed) part of the pole is caught in the blast. The entire totem pole will be destroyed, but the water won't rush in to fill the gap left by the missing bottom half, leaving a gap in the water. This bug can be reliably reproduced with this map. Discovered by: MagFlare Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Uneven Water Bug #2 Description: When the player drops a bomb near water, and then runs away, and the water being bombed is halfway inside the activated-region and halfway outside, then only half of the water level gets lowered. Reproducibility: 100% Steps to reproduce: Load the attached map. Drop a bomb down the hole, then run to the far right-top, and drop down, and then come back to view the results of the explosion. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Held Item lost in level transition Bug Title:Held Item lost in level transition: If you carry an item and switch to the bomb or rope and then exit the level, the held item will be lost. Items are also lost in this way when switched to the rope/bomb and the item is dropped via flip-hanging (and possibly through standing at the edge and flailing for a moment). Discovered by: Anonymous Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Tomb Lord Stuck Stunned Description: When the tomb lord runs into magma man, tomb lord runs away. After magma man dissipates, the player can walk up to tomb lord, who is "running in place" against a wall, and whip him without any fear of flies. Discovered by: MagFlare on Talk:Mummy. Reproducibility: 100% Steps to reproduce: Load the map at Image:MagmaManRing.png, and then run this via debug mode: for (i=0;i<2;i+=1) {instance_create(rand(16,272),rand(48,176),oMagmaMan)} for (i=0;i<10;i+=1) {instance_create(rand(16,272),rand(48,176),oTombLord)} Wait until the magma men are gone; run the code again if there are any unstunned tomb lords, or if there aren't any tomb lords left alive. Afterwards, climb down and whip the tomb lords to death. Analysis by Interiot: The tomb lord doesn't normally enter STUNNED mode, and so doesn't have any code to get out of that mode. However, contact with magma man forces the tomb lord into stunned mode, and after that, the tomb lord is completely vulnerable. Latest version reproduced in: v0.99.5 Dead enemies still do damage. Description: If you run into a dead enemy while it is still bouncing on the ground in its death animation, sometimes it still causes damage to you or even tosses you (in the case of Cultists and Yetis). This also works with already dead corpses if you "lift them up" with the scepter. Discovered by: Anonymous Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Shotgun lets you fly (slowly). Description: If you fire a shotgun repeatedly from the top of a ladder while holding the up key, eventually the kickback will lift you off the ladder. As long as you don't jump, you can now use the shotgun to push yourself around while being stuck in the climbing animation. This bug can be reliably reproduced with this map. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Steal Auto-pickup Items From Shops Bug Title: Steal Auto-pickup Items From Shops: By using the teleporter, you can teleport into a shop you haven't been in and auto-pickup items for a short moment without angering the shopkeeper. Discovered by: Tozar Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Ankh Wall/Ladder Crush Bug Bug Description: "When crushed by a falling movable block while either on a ladder or clinging to the side of the wall next to one, the ankh respawned me at the entrance to the level, clinging to the air on one side, and unable to do anything other than pause the game. I was using debug mode, so that may factor into it." Discovered by: E-mouse Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Sliding Shopkeeper Bug Bug Description: When you lift up an item in a shop, the shopkeeper dashes over and comes to a halt next to you. If you drop or purchase the item while the shopkeeper is moving quickly (initially distant from player), they won't slow down nearly as fast and slide out of the shop. Since shopkeepers will not react to bombs laid outside of their shop, this allows for an easy kill. Example video. Discovered by: E-mouse Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Double Arrow Damage Bug Description: Getting hit by an arrow trap while carrying an arrow will kill you outright. Opened by: Pyabo on 02/09/2009 Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Shopkeeper stuck in web bug Description: Like several other NPCs, the shopkeeper gets stuck in webs and can't break himself free from them, even given unlimited time. This makes it relatively easy to kill the shopkeeper when a web gun is present — just run out, jump just as soon as you exit the shop (this is the only hard part), web him, and them jump on him 20 times while he flails uselessly. Last version reproduced on: v0.99.5a Reproducibility: 100% Reported by: Interiot Spring Exit Bug (cosmetic) Bug Description: If you go through a level exit over in Area 3 and it has a spring underneath it, player will appear one square above the exit as he does his exiting animation. Weird-looking. If you are rescuing a damsel, it can also cause multiple damsels to appear on the following tally screen. Discovered by: Adam Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Inconsistent Controls Bug Bug Description: Occasionally, the game will get into a state where hanging controls change. If you are hanging and press toward the ledge and jump, you will drop instead of jumping up. In order to jump up you have to either press up and jump or release the left/right and press jump. In normal situations you should jump up on the ledge every time. This is a serious problem on any level with spike totems because if it happens you will be instantly killed and there's really nothing you can do about it. Opened By: Pyabo Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Staggered Tree and Edge Crashes Bug Description: In certain cases, there are trees with branches just below the jumpable height (without Spring Boots), next a solid edge, such that when you grab onto the edge the player is visible just below the canopy. When trying to jump back over the tree, I have missed and re-grabbed back onto the solid edge. This causes the player to take damage and fall, but stop short at the lower branch as if it were solid. The game crashes and the screen doesn't update anymore. Also, time seems to pass more quickly, as the game will display the "chill" message within a few seconds, and then play the ghost sound effect under five seconds later. Discovered by: Anonymous Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Questionable Behavior No Drop From Level Editor Mummy, Single Scepter Per Game Bug Title: No Drop From Level Editor Mummy: In a user-created level, the mummy does not drop its signature item (and there is thus no way to obtain this item in a user-created level). Bug 2: After getting your first Scepter from killing a mummy in the main game, future mummies will not drop scepters, even if you've used it up to open the City of Gold. Analysis: I think this is caused by mummies being set to drop a scepter only once as you enter Area 4, which is not set by starting a user-created level or reset by entering the City of Gold. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Spike Hang Safety Bug Title: Spike Hang Safety: It's possible to flip-hang off a two-block ledge and then drop down safely onto spikes, rendering the spike pits of area 2 relatively harmless (as you can just drop in and run through them). Discovered by: Many people on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Pushable Block Self-Crush Bug Title: Pushable Block Self-Crush: In some situations, if you push a movable block toward a wall so that there is a small gap, and then flip-hang into that gap, you will suffer a crushing death. In testing, this gap was large enough that a damsel in the same space was not crushed. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Spring Splat Bug Title: Spring Splat: In the level editor, if you put a solid tile directly above a spring trap, the player character will usually be killed when he's launched by the spring. Pressing the jump key rapidly will sometimes let the player pass over the trap without harm. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 No Penalty Shopkeeper Kill Bug Title: No Penalty Shopkeeper Kill: If you manage to push a moveable block into a shop, you can crush the shopkeeper with it without incurring any kind of penalty. Discovered by: TimrodDX Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Frozen Bat Bug Bug Title: Frozen Bat Bug. If you enter water while being pursued by a bat, the bat will continue to animate but stop moving. Discovered by: Sergio Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Fish Out Of Water Bug Title: Fish Out Of Water: In a custom level, if a body of water with a giant piranha in it is drained, the piranha will be immobilized but alive. Discovered by: NMcCoy on the forums. Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Alternate Costume Plant Bug Bug Title: When playing in the alternate costume and eaten by a plant, you get the same animation as in the normal costume. Discovered by: Z (in v.99.5) Pursue Thieves, Watch for Murderers Bug Description: The appearance of shopkeeper guards at level exits is not activated when a shopkeeper is killed, as long as it doesn't provoke any of the other shopkeeper aggro triggers. You'll still be wanted to kill on sight, but you won't be 'chased' until one of the other conditions triggers, including being seen by a later shopkeeper. (I'm not sure why these are separate variables.) --E-mouse Addendum: The fact that attacking the shopkeeper doesn't result in the exit-guards being triggered means that, if you're very careful, you can lure the shopkeeper out of the shop by attacking but not killing him (probably either with the pistol or the bow). This means that global.murderer isn't flagged. After he's far enough away from the shop, you can then loot the goods without triggering global.thiefLevel. That is, by luring him away with non-fatal damage, you can loot the shop with zero long-term consequences. --User:Interiot Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 High Water Jumping Bug Description:'''When jumping repeatedly while in water, vertical momentum stacks. Crawl and Fall '''bug: crawl to your death repro: get wobbly on an edge. Hold down and duck. Then also push right. expected behavior: climb off and grab edge actual result: painful, horrible death. End Cutscene Accidental Skip Bug Description: I was so annoyed that I accidently pressed "x" on the first and only time that I made it to the End Cutscene (after the final boss). Please make it so you can't skip the scene until you've won the game at least once! Discovered by: Adam Butcher Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Flying Saucer Explode Bug Description: Very often, if you jump on top of a flying saucer when it has a wall either side of it, it will instantly explode instead of plummeting. Discovered by: Adam Butcher Resolved?: Not resolved as of v.99.5 Hungry Plants desc:'''A man-eating plant can gobble down multiple meals at once as long as they all get to him before the stunned animation has actually started. Resolved Bugs Damsel Left Behind Bug '''Bug Title: Damsel Left Behind: If you run and hold up at the same time, and then run into the exit door, the damsel is left behind. She may need to be stunned also, not sure. Discovered by: Pyabo Resolved?: Appears resolved as of v.99.5 Comments: * I'm unable to reproduce this so far. This custom level is an easy way to try to reproduce it based on the above description, but I can't get it to work. Perhaps there are other steps involved? If the Damsel were killed (either legitimately, or due to a bug), it would be expected that she'd be left behind. 22:16, 29 January 2009 (UTC) * As I recall, this was reported behavior for both damsels and idols in 0.99, and was fixed in 0.99.5. Are you sure you're running the latest version? NMcCoy 03:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) * Yes, I must have tested it with the wrong executable... Appears to be resolved in 99.5. Category:Meta